1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable target stand and target and more particularly pertains to providing a portable target stand for holding targets of various types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a portable target is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable targets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of target practice are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,492 to Hamilton discloses a shooting target stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,258 to Bateman discloses a versatile pop-up/knock-down target system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,684 to Bruno discloses a target for a bow and arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,318 to Boss discloses a portable and adjustable target stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,593 to Wade discloses a portable target assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,311 to Robinson discloses a target support.
In this respect, the portable target stand and target according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable target stand for holding targets of various types.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable target stand and target which can be used for providing a portable target stand for holding targets of various types. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.